For example, DE 197 18 284 C2 publishes how to toggle between operating a robot in an automatic operating mode and in a set-up operating mode.
In this automatic operating mode, the operation of the robot is feasible only while a protective device, such as a protective cover, is closed the robot can then operate a specified task program automatically at full operating speed, because there is assurance that no person is located in the working range of the robot that could be endangered by the same, such as by inattention or a faulty function.
In the set-up operating mode, which is specifically intended to teach the robot how to pose, the robot may be operated manually even though the protective cover is open in order to provide the user with a better view of the working range during the teaching activity, for example. In order to assure safety nonetheless, a confirming device is provided, which the user must operate actively, such as at least one confirming key. The operation of the robot in the set-up operating mode requires that the confirming key is operated the robot may then be operated manually at a reduced speed.
The present invention has the objective to provide a further improvement in the control of a robot by a user.